


Passion

by Sine_P



Category: The Babadook (2014), The Bye Bye Man (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine_P/pseuds/Sine_P
Summary: The Babadook and the Bye Bye Man have a complicated relationship. But that doesn't mean they've cut it off entirely. Rated M for Made with Love.





	Passion

_**"Love is not the flame that burns, but the passion that smolders after the flame has long gone out."** _

* * *

 

“Where’s your little human toy?”

 

The Bye Bye Man closed the door wordlessly only raising an eyebrow at the Babadook’s half-assed attempt at a joke. They both knew perfectly well that Mr. Daisy was his, and _his_ alone. The humanoid gentleman was sitting on the edge of his bed, his bare legs crossed teasingly, leaving the rest to the imagination.

 

“Would you have liked it if I brought him?” the Bye Bye Man asked, meeting the Babadook’s gaze nonchalantly. An early power play, to show the other who was really in charge.

 

“Perhaps. But it’d be a shame to break him,” the Babadook laughed it off. He tilted his head slightly to the side, exposing the teeth-marked side of his neck. His voice was coated with honey when he spoke again. “Ah, what am I talking about? You’ve probably gone ahead and done it, not even leaving some fun for me.”

 

“You’re absolutely artless,” the Bye Bye Man muttered under his breath while he undid his belt. He rubbed the leather between his thumb and forefinger, the ghost of a wicked grin dancing on his face as he took a moment to think about the Babadook’s backside, swollen red with welts. The bastard was a sick fuck, but at least that was something they had in common.

 

“Look who’s talking, Your _Majesty_ ,” the Babadook gasped, covering his mouth in false shock. “I’m surprised you could even formulate such a literate sentence. Say more, say more!”

 

Letting his pants fall to the ground, the Bye Bye Man could practically feel the Babadook’s eyes staring hungrily at his cock, -yet he called _him_ artless- so he took his sweet time with undressing ;unbuttoning his shirt, adjusting his earrings, sliding his shirt off, all with calculated languidity. At least, until the Babadook’s throaty moan interrupted his game.

 

“My hands aren’t as rough as yours,” the Babadook breathed, his cheeks tinged with red as he laid back into the sheets, spreading his legs so he could touch himself properly. He stroked at his cock with both hands, exaggerating his movements so that sound of skin rubbing against skin could be clearly heard. Of course he made sure the Bye Bye Man had much more than a glance to work with now.

 

“Keep talking. Maybe I’ll believe you.” Sitting down on the bed, the Bye Bye Man slapped the inside of the Babadook’s thighs, leaving marks on the pale skin. “Wider.” Another slap now, this time much more forceful. “Don’t give me that look. You know perfectly well you can do it.”

 

He leaned in between the Babadook’s legs to bite at his lips, drawing blood as he tore the skin. An amused smile made its way onto the Bye Bye Man’s lips as he dragged the Babadook’s head up by his hair, showing more of the bruises that coloured the expanse of his neck.

 

“There’s always room for more,” the Babadook murmured, noticing where the Bye Bye Man had been looking. With a roll of his hips, he grinded up against the Bye Bye Man, and then again, this time with a vocal groan for dramatic effect. “Quit fucking around.”

 

“I’m going to rip your throat out if you don’t stop complaining.”

 

“How hot-” the Babadook’s snarky comment was cut off as the Bye Bye Man shoved his hand against the man’s mouth, catching him in wide-eyed surprise for a split second, before that look was replaced by a smug one.

 

Pushing down on the Babadook’s mouth so that the other couldn’t get a word in edgewise, the Bye Bye Man sank his teeth into his neck, tasting blood again. As if urging him on, the Babadook grinded up against him again, his groans half muffled by the Bye Bye Man’s hand.

 

“Do you ever shut up?” the Bye Bye Man growled, and bit down again, this time on the sensitive spot where the Babadook’s neck connected with his all-too gloating face. He could feel the Babadook’s blood smearing against his own lips, and he decided to give the man another bite on the opposite side. To his amusement, he felt the Babadook’s hands roam down his back, sharp nails clawing for gripping grounds. It was laughable, how the Babadook was desperately humping him now.

 

But God, the sultry look in the Babadook’s eyes on its own made him want to cum as well.

 

“I should just tie you up and leave you here for a few hours. I can’t imagine what a mess you’d be when I get back.” The Bye Bye Man tugged on the Babadook’s hair, taking his other hand off his mouth so he could slap the dirty smirk off his face. No surprise that it didn’t budge.

 

“You couldn’t even manage that. Look at how hard you are. Wouldn’t you rather have the real thing to take care of that for you?” the Babadook opened his mouth suggestively, and received a fist to the face for his efforts. He frowned at the Bye Bye Man innocently, lifting his chin so that his new bruise was on display. “Surely, I’m better than your right hand?”

 

In response, the Bye Bye Man twisted the Babadook’s hair harshly, forcing the man to turn around. When he hesitated, the Bye Bye Man pulled harder. the Babadook actually cried out in pain this time.

 

“On your knees,” the Bye Bye Man ordered, and to his pleasure, the Babadook complied, falling on all fours.

 

“You’re not as good as you used to be, hm?” the Babadook chuckled darkly, looking over his shoulders to give the Bye Bye Man a thin-lipped smile. “I know it. You’ve gone soft.”

 

“I dare you to say that again,” the Bye Bye Man said distastefully, getting a feel for the Babadook’s sharp hip bones once more before shoving himself in without a warning. The Babadook shuddered, and the Bye Bye Man felt the man’s body shake beneath him as he tightened around the Bye Bye Man’s cock. Satisfied with this reaction, the Bye Bye Man repeated the action again. It elicited quite the pathetic whimper.

 

“I should’ve came by now,” the Babadook gasped as the Bye Bye Man continued to thrust in and out without pause, and the gentleman’s breaths became jagged chokes, barely louder than the bed creaking underneath them. “You got soft with the years, don’t try to fucking hide it.”

 

“Or maybe you’ve just gotten fucked so many times that you’re used to it.” Lifting the other’s sweat-drenched leg to find a better, the Bye Bye Man ground his teeth together to keep himself composed. His cock felt like it was pulsating inside of the Babadook, and with each thrust, each slap of his balls against the the Babadook’s skin, he could feel his own legs begin to shake.

 

“Are you... calling me a manwhore?” the Babadook asked with feigned shock, but it was far less convincing now that his words were cut off by his own heavy panting. “I’m more...selective...than you would...think.”

 

“You’d spread your legs for anything with a dick,” the Bye Bye Man said dryly. He dug his nails into the Babadook’s hips, dragging him up off the bed without breaking rhythm. The Bye Bye Man’s hands grabbed at the Babadook’s chest and pulled him closer, so that he was almost sitting upright as the Bye Bye Man fucked the sense out of him.

 

“And you’d fuck anything with a hole in it,” the Babadook groaned, leaning back into the Bye Bye Man’s hold as he began to match his thrusts with his own frantic ones. “Even someone like me-”

 

With a strangled cry, the Babadook came, and he pressed the back of his neck on the Bye Bye Man’s shoulder so that he could lick the underside of the man’s chin. The Bye Bye Man grunted, feeling the other become ridiculously tight like some _virgin_ , and he started to find that his thrusts were becoming erratic as well.

 

“I want to see you cum,” the Babadook murmured in between his ragged breathing, nipping at the Bye Bye Man’s vulnerable skin. “Hurry the fuck up and finish already. I know you want to.”

 

The Bye Bye Man had barely opened his mouth to make a comeback when he felt himself come shakily, in short, messy spurts that left him gasping, mouthing the Babadook’s name until the end. But he didn’t dare say it. As soon as he came down from his high, he pulled out of the Babadook, taking a look at the cum dripping out of the other’s reddened asshole before shoving him away in disgust.

 

“Not even gonna stay? We could do it again,” the Babadook rolled over onto his back as he watched the Bye Bye Man struggle to get his clothes on. His hands felt useless and thick when he attempted to button his shirt.

 

“Should learn to play your cards better,” the Bye Bye Man grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Absolutely artless, like I said.”

 

There was an eerie tone to the Babadook’s parting words as the Bye Bye Man shut the door.

 

“Says the fuckwad that failed art school.”

 

* * *

 

 

**fin.**

 


End file.
